


Into the Depths

by hearteyesforkillmonger



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Mythology Fusion, Cute Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteyesforkillmonger/pseuds/hearteyesforkillmonger
Summary: An interpretation of Hades and Persephone but it's Erik and Kiani, an original character.





	1. Youth

**Author's Note:**

> This is an intro focusing on how Kiani was raised. Consider it background information. Understanding Kiani.

Kiani sprinted through the endless flower garden, rubbing her small hands over the velvet petals of breathtaking blooms and smooth green leaves. Every flower she touched multiplied. It was her power and the reason her mother created the flower shop. It was far, but it was on the property. Her mother’s chunk of land was just that large. Kiani was full of giggles as the yellow rays of sunlight highlighted the vibrancy, vastness, and variety of the flowers. Rows of golden, copper, and brass marigolds. Sprawling violet hydrangeas. Bursts of red and yellow gaillardias. Sprinklings of pink asters. Fluffy pink plumes of Astilbe.

“I’m gonna get you, Kiani” one chubby little girl with dark curly hair growled like a tiger. She was It, hence the reason Kiani was running. Tiger girl was close.

“Kiani, this way,” another little girl with glasses screeched from a few feet away. Three other little girls scattered with wide grins and the tiger girl went after the one with the twists going into a bun. The kids were of theemployees.. the ones who worked the store and tended the vast garden. It was closer to a meadow or a flower forest than a garden. The kids were invited to play freely with Kiani since she was an only child, but only the girls could come. Her mother wouldn’t allow the boys, they were made to stay off of the property. The furthest they could come was the store and Kiani was BANNED from roaming that far. Her mother, Yvette, was a beautiful and busy woman, an expert in all things plant related. It was her blessing that Kiani was born with her special ability. She herself had power in her thumb. She could stick her thumb in the dirt and adjust the soil to her preference. She could feel the wind on her thumb and change the moisture in the air. She could make it rain, sleet or hail. She could even make it snow. Her power mixed with Kiani’s was a dream.

The green hills rolled on and in the garden there was a child-sized table set up with an array of cut sandwiches, pastries, small cookies, and fruit. Ornate teacups held one of Kiani’s favorite teas, Dragon Pearl Jasmine. The children ate to the full watching hummingbirds gather around the coneflowers which were near strategically placed birdbaths. Kiani had begged her mother, Yvette, to install one and her mother was so proud to see her taking an interest in the garden and the animals that she’d installed eight. Yvette was the type of mother to give Kiani every tangible thing she asked for and more. She loved to spoil her child and she loved to spend every waking moment she was home with her child. Unfortunately, she was often away.

Playing in the flowers was Kiani’s everyday since she was homeschooled. She’d do her learning with her tutor, a beautiful and funny lady with long braids called Ms. Gemma, and then she’d play in the garden. Twice per week, if her mother was on the property, she would walk with Kiani through the flowers and Kiani would get to learn all about the name and meaning of each flower and get hands on experience taking care of them. She cherished these moments with her mother. They were never long enough, but she didn’t blame her mother.

Inside of her room, young Kiani hugged her stuffed rabbit. It was from her estranged father and amazingly her mother had given it to her. She held the photo of her parents, Franklin and Yvette, together and smiling. Franklin looked strong and capable, though she’d only met him once. The most she got from him was a card every year on her birthday. According to her mom, he was immature, corrupt, and very selfish and Kiani needn’t involve herself with someone like him. In the photo, Franklin and Yvette sat close together in a black booth, side by side. Kiani would typically fall asleep imagining that the two were back together and happy. Then they could finally recreate the picture, but with her in the middle. It was her biggest and most secret dream.

Years later, Kiani was thirteen and laying in the garden with friends when she felt something trickle down her leg. She looked down and there was blood on her white shorts. She was confused and afraid until two of her friends calmed her and let her know that it happened to everyone. The girls moms had told them all about periods. So why hadn’t Kiani’s mom warned her?

“Your mom didn’t tell you? I got mine last year. You need to wear pads or tampons now so that it doesn’t bleed through to your pants,” one girl said. “You’re going to bleed for a few days like this every month,” said a second, helping Kiani to her feet. A third rushed to speak, “My mom says that your eggs are preparing for fertilization and when they aren’t fertilized, the lining of your uterus gets shed and that’s the blood that you see. It’s biology!”

“We have eggs? Like birds?” Kiani was confused.

“What? Well yeah, but no. Our eggs are inside but they don’t have a shell and when we birth babies, they-”

“Birth babies? How do you.. like puppies?”

“Yeah…. Um, Kiani, what did your mom tell you?”

“Not a lot apparently,” she sulked. For the first time in her life, she felt stupid and very behind. Her mom had never mentioned babies, eggs, uteros, or periods! There were no books on it in the house. They didn’t even have computers in the house to look it up.

“Kiani, what happened,” Ms. Gemma exclaimed, eyes wide when Kiani entered the house with blood covering her lower half.

“Period?” Kiani said it like a guess and recognition immediately lit the tutors face as she shook her head in pity.

“Your mom has requested specifically that I not talk about these things with you, but I think it’s crucial that you know. You’re thirteen now, you’re getting older.. Ignoring it won’t stop the fact you are aging.” And that was when Kiani got her first detailed lesson on her body’s anatomy and functions.

“What about… boys,” Kiani asked nervously. She hadn’t been allowed to play with or talk to any so she was curious. Her knowledge of them was slim. Anytime she asked her mother anything about boys, her mother would give her an odd, discouraging look and tell her not to think too much about them because they were trouble, but that answered nothing! Ms. Gemma shrugged. “I fear the only thing I could possibly tell you is that they are just like you, but the world spoils them more.. if you can imagine it. Boys at your age are curious, adventurous, just like you,” she tapped Kiani’s nose. “But unlike you, they don’t have a uterus so it doesn’t shed. Instead, their voices get squeaky and then deeper. Their breasts may swell a bit. A few other differences that I can’t say, but other than that, there’s not much difference.”

“Will I ever meet one?” The look in Kiani’s eyes was precious. It held an innocence that her mother fought hard to protect. For a sheltered teen, she had a lot of hope. It scared Ms. Gemma at times to think that one day that innocence could be manipulated even beyond her mother. Her mother had good intentions, but she didn’t teach the girl anything that would allow her to live independently and the world was an ugly place. One day Kiani would be thrust into it and she’d be unprepared.

That summer, the kind Ms. Gemma was fired and Kiani blamed herself for asking too many questions. She begged her mom to bring her back and took the blame, but her mother was insistent that she have a different tutor. That’s when Ms. Smith came along and Ms. Smith barely spoke outside of giving math, english, and science lessons. For two weeks the flowers directly around the house would not grow and the flowers that were already there wilted. Kiani felt very alone and therefore, the flowers simply refused to thrive.

Then one late night, when Kiani padded downstairs to fix herself a glass of water, she paused outside of the kitchen. She heard her mother’s voice and it was aggressive. “I’ll raise my daughter how I want to raise her. No, Franklin, I’m not sending her to public school to be tainted by those nasty boys. Franklin, she’s fourteen, what does she need to explore for? She loves it here, she doesn’t need to leave. Yep, when she’s fourty she’ll still be here, where she belongs. Why do you even care, don’t you have like eighteen other kids? Bother them, this is MY child.” Forgoing the glass of water, Kiani padded back up the stairs and thought about the exchange before falling asleep.

At sixteen, her friends began to drive. She wanted to learn, but Ms. Smith and her mother assured her there would be no need. She’d have a driver as usual and put her energy to more important things like painting and cultivating the flowers. Something told her that Ms. Gemma would have let her learn. Ms. Gemma would have tried to convince her mother to let her leave the property and drive to her friends’ homes after getting her permit. She’d never been off the property. She wanted space to explore things beyond it, but she didn’t quite know how to ask.

At twenty-four, Kiani roamed through hoards of all new flowers. Where she touched one iris, three more appeared. She touched a sunflower and it turned into two. She missed her friends who’d gone away to faraway schools, but her mom had invited kids from the ages of twelve to fifteen to keep her company. They ran about playing garden games, but Kiani was beyond it. She hopped into the golfcart she got at age twenty-one, riding all the way to where the paying customers went. “What are you doing over here,” Meron shrieked, genuinely surprised. She was the mother of one of the girls who’d gone off to school. Kiani knew well that she wasn’t supposed to be in the store or that close to where the property ended. She hardly ever broke rules, but she was bored.

“How’s Miranda,” she asked. “She’s in law school,” Meron responded. “Oh… well, can I help in here,” she asked, “Please.” Meron started to shoo her out, but thought better of it when she saw Kiani’s bright and pleading eyes. Kiani was bored and outgrowing the juvenile things around her. She needed something stimulating to do. She needed to learn something substantial. Besides, her mother wouldn’t be back for a week. Meron nodded and Kiani’s eyes twinkled, her radiant smile bringing light into the room. Indeed, Kiani had only grown more and more beautiful over the years. This gave Meron the brilliant idea to put Kiani up front and center as a greeter. She demonstrated to Kiani how to take a customer’s order and Kiani took to it quickly, even taking it upon herself to educate the customers on their choices if they seemed interested and they were always interested. She could make anyone, male or female, blush from her attention alone and she wasn’t even aware of her power. She was genuine, sweet, and very bright, a walking encyclopedia for plants and plant care. Kiani was instantly adored by everyone who entered the store and when she spoke, they always wanted more and she’d happily oblige. It seemed she’d finally found something to bring her a sense of purpose.


	2. First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That part where Aphrodite and Eros get involved. Erik comes in on this chapter and we learn about him a bit.

On the third day of Kiani’s bright presence in the store, a special visitor entered. Flowers began to wilt at his presence, but his beauty was as strong as any rose. His skin was as smooth as a caramel, his hair dark and coarse in locs covering parts of his face. His eyes were cold, but keen, and his body.. it bulged with strength and muscle. Scars decorated his exposed arms. He was handsomely intimidating, a rose with sharp thorns.

“Erik Stevens,” Meron whispered. He’d come each year for the past three years on behalf of Franklin to drop off Kiani’s annual birthday card and to order flowers to be sent to the graves of his own parents. He carried a strong aura of death and seemed to be heavily burdened each time he appeared. The first time he’d come, Franklin introduced him as the young man taking over one of his “businesses”. Meron could read between the lines, Erik sold drugs. Franklin was a shapeshifter and he’d use that ability to spy on his bookies and underlings to assure that their allegiance lied with him. If he found a trader in his ranks, they’d be found burned alive. He was a truly fearsome man, it was no wonder Yvette had kept Kiani away from him. Erik had no fear however. It was as though he knew he couldn’t be touched. Erik’s exact power was uncertain, but she knew by the way flowers died around him, that he had one and that his power was strong.

Erik’s eyes went to hers as he sat the pink marked envelope on the counter. “The usual bouqet.. please,” he murmured. He was visibly weary but he was polite. The anniversary of his father’s death always weighed heavily on him. On top of that, he’d been holed up in his house alone for the past month, brooding in a semi-depressive state. The only reason he’d left the house at all was to deliver the card and order flowers. He could hear the voices of the dead clearly, especially the voices of those he killed, but he couldn’t hear his parents no matter how quietly and how long he listened. He could see restless spirits trapped in the earth, but he never saw his parents. He assumed it was because they died and moved on before his ability kicked in. If anything, his father’s death triggered the ability.

For a month, Erik heard the spirits beg him to help them crossover or resurrect themselves. He was used to tuning them out. The latter, he could not help them to do and the first, he didn’t care to. Some of the murdered were angry and when he got to the point of being fed up with their demands, he’d send them all away to another compartment in his mind that was cold and dark never to be heard from again. The spirits called it the realm of the second death. He’d just sent a guy there that he’d known for two years after killing him. He had to do it though, he was being haunted by the man’s ghost who wouldn’t shut the fuck up.

“You killed me man. That was a bitch move, it was about the money what I did. It wasn’t personal.”

“When you steal my Oaxaca connections and try to sell on my block with my sources and cost me money so I can’t eat, it’s personal.” It hurt Erik to kill the guy twice, but he didn’t blink or think twice about it. “Everybody dies,” he’d said afterward.

He didn’t even have to leave the house to kill. If he wanted a man dead, the man simply died. That was his ability and the reason he was called Killmonger. Like Franklin, he was also feared.. perhaps moreso, and upon that fear he was able to build an empire. But no matter how much money or respect his ability brought him, he was still depressed and very antisocial. He was surrounded by death unceasingly. He was death incarnate. And the one thing that would make his dark lot in life bearable, couldn’t be done. He was tired, he was sad, and every year at this time was a reminder.

“Got it, we’ll send it,” Meron assured picking up on the man’s dark mood. Erik nodded. He would go to the grave himself, but his presence always killed the flowers at every plot he passed including his own parents’ flowers.. and he wasn’t so cruel as to keep doing that. It was another damned barrier between him and his parents.

“Anyone, ” a small chubby boy with a toy arrow cheekily asked his mother off in the distance. They were near the hydrangeas. Erik briefly tuned in then back out of their conversation.

“Yes, anyone,” the mother asserted haughtily, “I was born giftwrapped in love, just like you little boy, I’m a pro at this. Pick anyone.” The boy looked around the store passing up a few promising choices before pointing his arrow at the sad man at the counter. “Do him!”

The mom straightened, appraising the man. She too could sense the dark heaviness shrouding him. “Oh wow, he needs it bad,” she whispered to her cherub of a son. “Watch and learn.” Pulling out a red velvet pouch, she poured a handful of fine white dust into her delicate hand and strolled toward the counter. Looking the confused man dead in his eyes, she blew the dust in his face and walked away back to her giggling son.

Erik blinked rapidly trying to get the dust out of his eyes, but it cleared quickly. He had the mind to kill that lady, but her son’s presence saved her. Why had she done that? Blinking, his eyes focused on a faraway lilac plant that was still flourishing far from him. It was as though he was seeing its beauty for the first time in high definition. He wanted to touch it, but he knew he couldn’t. It only added to his pain. Then the haunting beauty of the roses only made him feel even more lonely.

“Um, mister,” a finger tapped his bicep and a sweet voice commanded his attention. He recognized it as the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard, like a song. When he faced the girl, his eyes widened in awe. Like the flowers, she took his breath away. “Mister, I could be out of my depth, but it looks like you might need a little help taking care of flowers. I could tell you how to care for the lilacs and the roses if you like them.” He was stunned. She waved her hand in front of his face and he was reminded to breathe. All he could do was nod as she took his hand firmly and led him to the pink roses. Immediately, they drooped and turned brown. His heart dropped. “Don’t be sad,” she sang, “It just needs a little love,” the woman squeezed his hand warmly with one hand and touched a pink rose, holding its face gently in her other pretty brown hand. Almost instantly it regained its life and the other roses followed suit. He reached out nervously. “Go ahead,” she nodded with a smile that made his head swim. Looking at the rose, he reached out and touched it. It was smooth like velvet, delicate, and full of the energy of life. For the first time in a long time, he had hope that things could be brighter. He who was death, gloom, and darkness had finally touched light, life, and beauty and as he cupped the rose with his hand, it was glorious.

Kiani saw the small lift of the man’s lips and it made her heart swell with joy to see him enjoying himself with the flowers she’d helped to cultivate. His dimple was nice too. Bounding off, she touched the rest of the flowers in the store that had wilted, restoring them. Erik watched her work forgetting the customers who were watching him. The mom winked at her son who covered his mouth in a tiny conspiratory chuckle. Meron was also watching him.

She was nervous to see Erik so blatantly taken by Kiani. She didn’t know what to do. Call Yvette and get fired? Say nothing and hope he lost interest?

“Kiani,” Meron called, “I need your help in the back.” Immediately, Kiani stepped to the back sending Erik a small but genuine smile on the way. “I need you to uh, um. Open that box of fertilizer and see if it’s full. Then you’re done. Go home and pass a message to your tutor, Ms. Smith. Tell her to keep the flower under lock and key.”

“The flower under… lock and key,” Kiani repeated confused.

“Yes, don’t think about it. It’s for Ms. Smith, she’ll understand. Just go. Through the back door.”

When Meron appeared back in the store alone, Erik tried to peer into the back room, but it was a fruitless act. “Can I help you?” Mermon stepped forward. “Um.. where’s.. uh, Kiani. I wanted to ask her something,” Erik responded. “Gone. She left. I think you should too, how would Franklin feel about you getting friendly with his daughter? I suggest you leave peacefully and spare us all.” Meron was polite, but firm and Erik got the hint.

The very next day, Erik called Franklin. He had nothing to fear, but rejection. The old man was chipper on the phone.

“My boy,” he greeted cheerfully, “Finally out of that pit of despair and getting some fresh air. If I didn’t send you out, you’d never leave that house!”

“It’s a big house with a lot of land,” Erik defended, “Many people would be happy to stay there.”

“Very true, but you’re not cooped up because you’re happy. A handsome young man like yourself outta be out enjoying his youth. Have you gotten your dick wet at all this year, son?”

Erik cringed. He knew Franklin was a womanizer. Meanwhile, he was too sad to even attempt to fuck. Beating his meat was enough and preferable. Franklin sighed, knowing the answer.

“I really hope you get out there. Could do something for your mood, who knows,” Franklin murmured thoughtfully.

“Actually,” Erik paused. It was now or never. “I did meet someone today…”

“Oh? Who is she? What does she look like?”

“She’s beautiful. She has these big soulful doe eyes and her skin is rich like chocolate. Her hair–”

“Nigga, I didn’t ask for a sonnet. Is her ass fat? Does she have titties? Lawd, you niggas nowadays a different BREED of soft.”

“…I met her in the flower shop… Her name is Kiani.”

A long silence came over the line and Erik found himself nervous. He was rarely if EVER nervous. He waited for Franklin to speak first and it took a while. A long while.

“Was it mutual,” Franklin finally asked. He sounded like the wind had been knocked out of him.

“I don’t know, but she held my hand and she smiled at me and I just.. she broke me….”

“Wow,” Franklin cleared his throat heavily. “Well.. I guess you owe it to yourself and.. Kiani.. to pursue this,” he swallowed. “BUT… I must warn you. Her mother, Yvette, is a complete tool. She will never let that girl grow up or be free. Trust me, I’ve dealt with her for twenty four years about it and she will fight you tooth and nail. I.. won’t oppose your relationship, but she definitely will. Be prepared.”

“Thank you, sir,” Erik sighed letting out the breath he was holding. He had permission to pursue the woman, now he just had to get to her somehow. He went back to the store within the day looking for her, but she wasn’t there. It made sense. If her mother was as committed to keeping her on lockdown, she wouldn’t be there. It was a good thing he had a second ability. This one, he’d had since birth. He could turn invisible at will. Given, there was a time limit. Stepping out of the store, he moved out of sight of the security camera before disappearing completely. As quickly as he could, he ran through the property leaving a thin trail of wilted plants behind him. He may as well have not been invisible, but he kept running for miles hoping he’d run into Kiani somewhere.

He found the house and hesitated on whether to knock, break in, climb through a window, or wait. He realized how crazy he sounded to himself and opted to wait. He chose a spot to wait in and stood very still, careful not to wilt anything else. He stood unmoving for nearly an hour, wondering if she was even there before the door opened. He saw her sandaled foot and then she fully emerged from the door. He felt the same way he’d felt when he’d first seen her.


	3. Abducted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persephone's abduction, but in my story it's a little different. Kiani and Erik are both a little different.

Kiani had delivered the cryptic message as requested without looking into it. She trusted Meron and she trusted Ms. Smith. There was no reason to question their interaction. The oddness was in the new restriction placed on her. She was intelligent enough to notice that Ms. Smith was trying to keep her in the house. Her normal routine was to go out to commune with the flowers, it was where she felt most herself and at ease. It had never been an issue until today.

“Ms. Smith, is there a reason you’re trying to force me to stay indoors?” She marched right up to the older woman, placing her hand on hers. “I’m more than aware of your tendency to keep secrets from me. Is it a bad one? Are we in danger? Do we need to call mom back. I should call her,” she turned to find the phone.

“NO,” the older woman grabbed her hand tightly holding her in place before relaxing her grip and taking a breath. “No… That won’t be necessary. We are perfectly fine. There’s nothing wrong. No, no,” she smiled oddly before exhaling again. “You can go play outside. Off you go, just stay close to the house. No wandering off today, hm?”

Kiani nodded, halfway through the door already. She leaped out into the sunshine taking a deep inhale of the warm fragrant air. To her left she spotted a trail of wilted greenery. The blooms had fallen and turned brown, nearly black. It was very curious. She’d only seen that happen when she was upset. She didn’t recall feeling exceptionally bad recently and the longer she stared at the wilted trail, the more confused she became. The incident at the store returned to mind and suddenly it made sense.. why everyone was being so weird.

She followed the trail, not even bothering to heal the flowers on the way. She was on a mission to follow the trail and find the nice man she’d met in the store yesterday. If he was the cause for alarm, well then, she’d just have to straighten things out to put everyone at ease! The further she walked, the further the trail seemed to stretch on and on. Ms. Smith’s words rang in her head telling her she’d already gone way further than she was supposed to. Turning around, she gasped, her hand flying to her heart. It skipped a beat and she skidded back almost falling over from the shock. Erik’s eyes widened and he looked behind him and left to right realizing he was the one who’d scared her. The invisibility had worn off at some point during the walk and he hadn’t noticed.

“Wow,” she labored, still holding her heart, “Guess I found you.”

Erik staggered back. “I’m so sorry,” he threw his hands up, “I didn’t mean to scare you. I guess, my social skills could use a little work..”

“Where did you come from,” Kiani wondered aloud, looking around. It was like he appeared from thin air. He bit his lower lip watching her look about. She looked like a goddess with flowers arranged artfully in her thick mass of kinky hair. He’d followed her silently, enjoying her presence until she’d stopped so abruptly.

“You’re not much for words, are you mister,” she smiled grabbing his hand and pulling him back toward the house.

“Wait,” he found his voice quickly enough to cause her to pause. He knew if she got him to the house it would be a wrap and he may never get to see her again. He couldn’t allow it. “I wanted to ask you something. It’s a big something, but I could really use your help. If you’ll help me.”

Kiani’s eyes were warm and full of caring concern. She was completely invested in his words and he hadn’t even introduced or explained himself or what he wanted yet. She was extremely kind, and a bit naive, but it was endearing. She waited patiently for him to speak, her hand still protectively wrapped around his. He found himself speaking even more gently to her. “I was wondering if you’d go with me to visit my parents graves. Just once…. You see.. I haven’t been there in a while and it’s because whenever I go, my presence alone kills all of the flowers and the plants. So all of the other families lose their flowers too. It’s not fair for them, so I stay away. But in the flower shop, I saw what you could do. Maybe if you went with me… their flowers wouldn’t die and I could take my parents flowers to them myself. Please?”

The request weighed on Kiani’s heart. She couldn’t imagine not being able to visit her mother if she died. It hurt to think of. Her eyes began to well with tears and she let them flow freely. “Oh… nono,” Erik panicked, not knowing whether it was okay to touch her to console her, “Don’t cry.. please, don’t cry.” He ended up holding her in a tight embrace and just stroking her shoulder. “Don’t cry, shh shh,” he comforted in a hush tone. She was very sensitive and it surprised him the degree.

“I just couldn’t imagine dealing with that,” she sighed wiping her eyes. Pulling away, she grabbed both of his hands and looked him firmly in the eye. She was very sensitive, but also very strong. He was learning her the longer he was blessed to be around her. He didn’t want her to let go. “I will go with you,” she asserted, “Uh…. what’s your name,” she sang with a squint.

“Erik. Erik Stevens.”

“Erik Stevens,” she grinned. “You should smile, you’re very beautiful!”

His head jolted and his eyes widened. “Whoa,” he chuckled, his face heating. He blew out an unsteady breath. She’d blindsided him with that comment and was still staring into his soul with those angelic and expressive eyes. “Ugh… thank you,” he smiled, his brows waving uncertainly. He didn’t know how else to respond. He couldn’t be cocky with her. She was beyond that somehow. Beyond the superficial showiness that impressed many others.

“We need to tell Ms. Smith,” Kiani perked, pulling him again in the direction of the house.

“Way-wait,” Erik stopped her again, “Can I ask how old you are?”

“Twenty-four! Why?”

He looked her up and down. She wore a white frilly Easter dress that looked like it belonged on a bigass doll baby. What did they do to this girl, he wondered.

“Kiani.. haven’t you ever wondered what freedom felt like? You know, without reporting your whereabouts constantly? Did you know that beyond this property, literally everywhere else… twenty-four year olds are adults who can make their own decisions without consulting anyone else. You don’t need permission to leave. You could just… go.”

Kiani blinked, considering his words. She’d always wanted to leave the property and deep inside she knew Ms. Smith would never allow it. None of the adults would allow it. If she was ever going to go, now was the time and she couldn’t tell them. She just had to leave and when she came back, then she could share with them stories of everything she saw beyond the property. Suddenly, she was very excited for the adventure.

“Yeah?” Erik lowered his chin to regard her carefully, noticing her change in demeanor. She grinned at the gesture. “You’re really cute. Yeah! Let’s go,” she paused. “It’ll be much quicker if we take my cart. I’ll show you where it is.”

On the ride to the store, Erik looked around enjoying the sight of the laid out fields of rich green grass and wildflowers. The freshness of the air was cleansing and he was able to relax. Kiani stopped twice on the way to get out and gather large handfuls of handpicked flowers like a little flower girl or a meadow fairy. It made him smile to watch her in her element. When they finally reached the store, Erik directed Kiani to park the cart out of the way of the camera. He then swept her off of her feet bridal style using his invisibility to shield them both as he carried her to the passenger side of his car. As soon as he let her go, she reappeared and he jumped behind the wheel. They were off!

On the way to the cemetery, Kiani was intrigued with the sights through the window. Erik had to explain a lot of things as her tour guide, but he didn’t mind. He was honored to do it. The further he drove, the less things began to look like Little House on the Prairie. There were concrete jungles, buildings galore, drive thrus, highways and sidewalks and lots of people. “You’re not in Kansas anymore,” he joked wondering if she’d get the reference. She smiled.

When the car parked, Kiani waited to follow Erik’s lead, but he didn’t move. He rested his forehead on the wheel taking slow and deep breaths. Maybe it was the nervousness. She thought back to his hesitance to touch the rose in the store. She’d noticed it then too. He needed a push.

“It’ll be okay,” she encouraged rubbing his back. It was an act that somehow felt more intimate than she’d expected. To him, her touch was electric causing the fine hairs on his skin to rise. His eyes darted to her knees. They were pressed together and he wondered a few lewd things that he wasn’t bold enough to ask. He didn’t want to ruin her innocence, not so soon. She was so sweet and unpolluted by the bullshit of the world. Pulling himself together, he decided to listen to her words and let them wash over him. They became a mantra that he repeated silently in his head. “Um.. These are for the graves,” she said separating the large handpicked bouquet into two, “Do you mind if… I put one down?”

“Not at all. I know my parents would love that in fact, thank you.”

She followed him into the graveyard trailing closely behind. Like he said, the grass, the flowers, and even the trees began to dry and wither. “Keep going,” she encouraged as she stopped to dole out tender loving care to each of the plots he’d passed. One by one, each offering of flowers revived with her touch. She hugged the tall grey tree and immediately, it birthed new leaves. She’d never done that, it surprised her that it worked. When she reached Erik, he was crouched with his wilted bouquet staring at the headstones. She crouched next to him, gently touching the petals. Together, they watched as the colorful blooms returned to life in his hands. His smile was as it was in the shop, a slow comforting pure expression of joy as he placed the bouquet on his father’s grave. Kiani followed up with the second bouquet on his mother’s grave. “It’s nice to meet you both,” she sang in a gentle melody. “You’ve raised a kind boy and he’s a wonderful friend to me.”

“You know they died before I got this gloomy… ‘ability’,” he blurted. “They knew about the invisibility, but they didn’t get to know about the other one. It’s probably better for them that way.”

“What is your other power?”

“Honestly, I’m scared to tell you. I don’t want your opinion of me to change.”

She paused looking for the right words. “…I think your parents loved you very much and they’d accept you as you are.”

“Will you?” The question was posed casually, but behind his stoic expression, he begged for her acceptance. He needed it.

“Yes, Erik.” She placed her hand on his. “I’m your friend now and I will accept you however you are.”

Erik leaned forward and kissed both headstones before standing to his feet and helping her to hers. He held her chin gently between his thumb and index as if she were made of glass.

“If you can promise that you won’t run away or be afraid of me… I’ll tell you everything about myself. Promise me.” His eyes were pleading and it was a look she couldn’t deny. He was already her friend. No matter what he told her, she’d try her best to understand it. She raised her hand.

“I, Kiani, promise you, Erik, that I won’t run away.”


	4. Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where Hades takes Persephone to the underworld. Again. This is only an interpretation.

Like Kiani’s mom, Erik had a lot of land but it was varying shades of grey and a tad foggy.. a little depressing and eerie even. Kiani felt the small dip in her spirit. There were no flowers, but a few spindly trees gasping for life’s sustaining breath. He had three other eye-catching cars, yet he lived alone. That one needed an explanation. Why did he need so many if it was only him?

“I like variety. It’s like having tulips, irises, and roses,” he explained stepping to the side to let her explore the vehicles at her own curious pace. She was interesting to observe. Every move she made was deliberate and intentional yet unpredictable. She peered into the window of the white McClaren 570, trying the door. With the push of a button from Erik’s keyring it unlocked and the horn beeped. She jumped, looking back to him quickly and he snorted lightly, containing his laugh. He nodded for her to continue her exploration. Opening the car door to slide into the driver’s seat, she looked like a giant child behind the wheel. He walked around to watch her step on the pedals and turn the wheel making “vroom verrrrrrrr skrrr” noises and that’s when he lost it. His eyes scrunched shut, his knees buckled and he almost hit the ground. She didn’t get the joke, but he was laughing so hard it made her laugh because he was laughing.

“I’m a teach you how to drive one of these days,” he sighed trying to calm himself, his hand on his stomach imagining her speeding in a sportscar with her fluffy baby doll dress and sandals. She clapped in excitement. “I’ve always wanted to learn to drive a car!”

“You’ll need what’s called a license to drive legally, which is a card with your face on it that you get from what’s called a DMV, but once you get it you can drive anywhere and as far as you want. I just hope you’ll take me with you.”

“I want you and mom to come with me on a drive,” she tugged lightly on his shirt.

“I’m not sure if that’s realistic,” he murmured sadly, “But I’m up for it. I’ll do whatever you want. Where are we going?”

She paused shyly as if she had no clue and was mildly ashamed. He wondered how much she knew about geography. He’d teach her that too eventually. “Race you inside,” he whispered gesturing to the large home.

Kiani had never seen so many gadgets and gizmos in her life. Her upbringing had consisted of playtime in nature and with friends, music and dancing, baking cakes and cookies, learning about the flowers she grew, old movies, puppet shows, and reading. Erik’s home was different. There were boxes called game systems in a room he called his game room along with a pool table. She’d never played pool, but she recognized the green felt and the balls from her old black and white movies.

“I know these balls,” she grinned completely unaware of the double meaning. He bit his tongue, swallowing his lips to keep from making a cheeky comment. The distance between the two of them mentally and sexually was astronomical, but also brilliant. She saw life differently through a pure and clean lens. He could spend the rest of his life wrapped up in her beautiful mind. “Your dimples are so deep!” She moved around the table to push her index fingers into them and his laugh stuttered free again. He gave her the tour of the grounds, leaving no room secret.

“Is this the bedroom you sleep in,” she asked bouncing into the room and drawing the curtains to look out through the windows. Everywhere she went in his mansion, she brought light and made herself at home. Her sandals had been left downstairs at the front door. She was barefoot, running around his house like a kid in a candy store, picking up and touching everything and asking questions. So many questions. When she went in a drawer and pulled out a bag of a white substance, he hadn’t noticed until she stuck her finger in it. She was being too still. He approached, peeping over her shoulder to catch her playing in a bag of white powder.

“Not that one,” he admonished gently, wiping her fingers off with a t-shirt. He sealed the bag and put it back. “That’s not good to play with, that’s cocaine and you definitely shouldn’t sniff or eat that.”

“Then what do you do with it,” she asked. It was a valid question. He didn’t expect the subject to breech so soon or in this manner, but he couldn’t lie to her and he couldn’t treat her like a child and shield her from the truth of life. She was twenty-four fuckin years old, it was time for her to know some real shit. She deserved to be given the chance to form her own opinions about the world and him without her mind being warped by the people she trusts.. Including him. Even if he hated it, he had to tell the truth or risk losing her trust down the road. He knew too well that trust was hard to get back once lost.

“I sell it.. It’s worth a lot of money, that’s how I paid for this house and everything in it. It’s how I met your father some years ago and he took me under his wing.”

“You know my father?! Does he ever mention me,” she asked with bright eyes and right then he wanted to find Franklin and drag him to face the eyes of Kiani for himself. He couldn’t lie to her and say yeah, he talks about you all the time. The only time Franklin ever mentioned Kiani was to remind Erik to drop off her card every year. Before Erik, it had been some other guy. He wouldn’t just do it himself. Erik didn’t understand why a father wouldn’t actively fight to see his child. Especially one as bright, loving, and kind as Kiani. The way he saw it, any child he helped to make he’d stay to raise. He could picture a future with flowers, fatass babies, and a world of pure joy with Kiani. If would hurt like fuck when she left.. If she left. But he couldn’t tell her any of this.

“He never forgets your birthday that’s for sure,” he said simply and Kiani chuckled.

In the meantime, back on Yvette’s property, Ms. Smith paced in the kitchen for she knew she was in great trouble. Meron called Yvette and she was on her way. Ms. Smith accepted that she’d most likely be fired. The most precious flower in the garden had been snatched into foul hands under her watch. She grabbed the housephone and called the store again for the umpteenth time. “No, she’s not back! I told you to watch her,” Meron yelled angrily. “She slipped away,” Ms. Smith cried. The rain began to fall and thunder roared shaking the ground. The flower shop door swung open and Yvette stormed in like a woman enraged.

“Where is my child,” she cried causing a scene. She didn’t care about customers or business at that point, she only cared about finding her child. She knocked over a vase, her frustration making her angry enough to hit. “I trusted you all with my precious Kiani and you lost her! Find her! NOW! Why are you standing here! MOVE!”

“I know who she’s with,” Meron groaned shaking her head. “Then let’s go get her quickly,” Yvette yelled.

“We can’t. She’s with Erik Stevens. We wouldn’t be able to get close to him. We have no choice but to wait for her return and hope it’s soon.”

“Erik Ste.. You let one of Franklin’s cronies take my child? You let that disgusting…” She shrieked furiously and threw another vase. “Shut it down,” she yelled. “Shut it all down. Everyone out! Business is closed until I get my child back. No one gets paid. Get out!”

Meron slowly approached Yvette. Being a mother herself, she understood. With her hands up, she tried approaching Yvette.

“DON’T,” Yvette yelled. They’d lost her child and she was pissed. Her innocent baby was abducted by a criminal and who knew what was happening to her! Men were disgusting, she knew it from first hand experience. She didn’t want to imagine Erik putting his dirty hands on her pure Kiani. The thought made her skin crawl. She called Franklin and when he picked up, she went off in his ear.

“Listen, you deadbeat trifflin negro! Did you know your goon kidnapped my child?! Did you know? What if he touches her?!”

“Yvette. Calm down, Erik isn’t a bad guy.”

“So you knew! You sold my child to a known criminal!”

“Yvette. He’s not like me….. But even if he did decide to get his rocks off, so what?! He’s a good kid. They’re both overdue. She’ll be fine.”

“Good kid my ass! He’s a criminal! But you don’t care. Of course you don’t,” she chuckled humorlessly, “Nope, you don’t care. Well how about this. Until she gets back, this business is closed. No plant will grow. AND I’m going to make the ground around you cave. You won’t be able to leave home without falling into quicksand or a mud pit! I hope you fall in! All of the places where you deal? Earthquakes. I’ll split the ground if I have to. I’ll kill everyone. I don’t care.” Thunder cracked and Meron shivered nervously.

“What? Yvette.. Come on now! You can’t just-”

“It’s already done. Bring me my daughter,” she growled hanging up the phone. As she said, the ground changed. Franklin was indeed trapped. His business would have to be postponed indefinitely.

“Kiani… what do you know about drugs,” Erik asked anticipating Kiani’s confusion. If they were going to have a chance of being together, he had to tell it all. He opened his mouth, but the words got stuck. He decided to start with geography. He talked about where they were in relation to other continents and where they were in the country. He told her about all the places he’d gone as she soaked up every detail asking questions.. So many questions. He showed her pictures on his phone, talking up a country called Wakanda in particular. She clapped when he said he’d take her there and that all she needed was a passport that he’d help her to get. Finally, he brought the conversation full circle. “Okay, drugs.. “ he said with her full attention. He pulled baggies from the drawer, setting them on the table between them. If she was gonna know, then she was gonna understand the truth. He pointed to each individual bag. “This is called cocaine. This is marijuana. This is crack which is a less refined version of the cocaine. This is heroin. All of these alter the human mind and are capable of causing hallucinations. They provide a high, which is a very good feeling. All these except the weed are dangerous to consume but highly addictive. That’s what makes your father and I able to sell so much. They get addicted and they come back. It’s against the law to have these things too. The police could put a person in jail for having just one of these bags. Only reason I’m not there is because they’re afraid of me.”

“Why do you do it?”

“At first it was for the money. I bought this house and this land with the money I made from selling this stuff. Then I guess, I never stopped.”

“But you profit at the expense of others..”

“I don’t sell to nig- um, black people.. I just do business with black people…” Her expression alone cut him down.

”You have so many things here. Things I’ve certainly never seen or heard of. Could you stop now?”

He wanted badly to say no, but he couldn’t lie. Not to her. He scratched at his beard. Technically, he could very well stop. Other than rich all the drug game had ever made him was lonely. “…..I could,” he said hesitantly. Her expression told him that was exactly what she wanted him to do. Stop selling drugs. He bit his lip thinking of the hold she had on him. She was folding him so effortlessly. He’d give her anything. “Can I sell the rest of my product before I get out the game? It basically sells itself, I just need to get rid of it.”

“How much do you have left to sell?”

Suddenly his cell rang. Fonzo. He answered it and immediately felt as though fate was punching him in the dick with a brick. Kiani was working her magic somehow.  He excused himself stepping out of the room yelling in a hushed tone, “The fuck you want? I’ll call you later…. Now?… Of all fuckin days, damn… Shit! I’ll be there… I said I’d be there muhfucka.”

His boy wanted him to drop off fourty kilos of cocaíne immediately. Apparently, there was a big dog around town who was ready to cash out. Sounded hella weird, but if it was so, it was a big deal. Collecting himself, he took a deep breath. “You shut the fuck up,” he whispered to a soul who’d been taunting him ever since he’d met Kiani. She was a woman with large hoop earrings and an airbrushed tank who’d died in a domestic violence dispute. “You gone ruin that poor girl with your bullshit. Just leave her alone, please. It’s not too late,” she’d say. He’d been doing well to tune it all out, but his outburst opened the gate. The souls began to bombard him with requests. It was too much, he was completely overwhelmed. “ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP,” he yelled holding his temples. The door creaked opened behind him.

“Erik, what’s wrong? Who are you talking to?” Kiani murmured softly. She looked very concerned and he instantly egretted yelling like he did. He didn’t want to scare her, but the spirits were still so LOUD and they wouldn’t stop talking or trying to get his attention. He was watching fifty two people literally crowd his space and cramp his style. There were hundreds more scattered amongst his home, roaming. He wanted to scream… again. He was close to sending them to their second death never to be heard from again. Kiani held his face in her hands, her thumbs rhythmically stroking the whiskers of the dark beard on his jaw. He lowered his head until his forehead touched hers.

“They won’t.. Leave. Me. Alone,” he muttered trying not to curse and then it all poured out of him. He told her all about his dark ability. The souls, the voices. How all he needs to do is wish it and a person will die. How he’d killed countless people in his career and could still see most of them. He even told her about the second death and how many times he’d sent hoards of people to that dark black empty plane never to be heard again. He exposed it all while she listened thoughtfully and took it in.

She looked around then, and though she didn’t see souls, she felt them. When she really focused and honed in, she felt sorrow, pain, fear, anger, regret. The sensations gripped her like a stronghold and intensified. The feeling became incredibly overwhelming. She felt nauseous and her heart began to ache. She couldn’t shake it off. She understood Erik’s frustration and his panic because she was close to screaming and it had only been a minute.

“Sunflowers. Tell me about sunflowers,” Erik said noticing her distress. She was confused at first, but the longer she rattled on about sunflowers and their seeds, the more absorbed she became in her words. Soon it was as though she was back to herself.

“Ohhh,” she sighed, “I know what you did. That was clever. How did you figure out that little trick?”

“Stumbled on it,” he shrugged. “If I didn’t turn them off somehow, I’d go crazy.” She nodded in agreement. The second death made sense to her all of a sudden. It was extreme, but it was for his sanity.

In the car, Erik flew down the road through suburbs to the congested city. In that city, there was a rough neighborhood with high crime rates and suspicious activities. It reminded him of home back during his childhood. He parked at an apartment building where there was a group of young men standing out front smoking, Hennessy in hand. “Stay here and keep the doors locked. Don’t speak to anyone and don’t leave. I’ll be right back.”

“Can I go with you? Please,” she begged. Her sparkling eyes were his kryptonite. He didn’t have a chance to deny her, it was impossible. She’d begged to come along for the ride though he’d asserted that it was dangerous. She was afraid to be in the mansion alone after what she’d felt. Plus, she didn’t want to leave him. In her words, if he was in danger, then he shouldn’t be alone either. She opened her door and stepped out following him to the trunk where he pulled the large box. She attempted to help lift it and he let her think her strength was doing something, though he held 98% of the weight easily. “Wow, thank you Kiani,” he said warmly, taking the box. She glowed, proud of her contribution. The way the sun hit her skin made him pause to take it in. He couldn’t find one thing about her that he didn’t adore.. maybe the dress, but that wasn’t her fault.

“Erik,” she waved in front of his face snapping him back into the moment, “We have to drop off the box!”

With a raise of his brows, his mind cleared and he turned to walk into the building, nodding casually at the group of young men. They nodded back, “Aight Erik.” When she turned her head, he locked the car doors with one hand on his keyring and the other hand holding the box effortlessly. He didn’t want to ruin the illusion that she’d helped. She’d looked so proud. The elevator went up to the third floor and they stepped out into a hall where someone’s loud music was dominating the airspace and Erik smelt weed. He knocked on the last door on the right and after a quiet few seconds, it swung open. Red flags went off in Erik’s mind. Typically there would be a long series of unlocks and the man inside, Fonzo, would look through the keyhole before cautiously peeping out.

“Oh wassup, E,” the man said nervously, his eyes confirming to Erik that something was very wrong. Erik put his hand on Kiani silently begging her to stay put and she reached for him, but he was firm. “Please,” he mouthed. It was obvious she’d never grown up with anything to fear. That alone was dangerous for her. Thankfully, she nodded. Stepping pass Fonzo, he drew his gun that was well hidden in his waistband and strolled into the apartment. Immediately a bullet whizzed past his head and he returned fire, not killing but disarming. The shooter wore a black ski mask and Erik aimed his gun threatening to shoot as he approached the man, snatching off his mask. “Terrence,” he groaned recognizing the skinny black man. “Damn. You too?! Didn’t I make sure you and your family was good and you got the nerve..” Erik knocked him to the ground and kicked him hard, betrayal forcing him to see scarlet red. Kiani’s fearful squeak made him turn around and Terrance climbed from the floor aiming his gun to the back of Erik’s head as Fonzo held Kiani at gunpoint. “Sorry brother,” Terrence winced holding his bruised ribs, “It’s money, it’s not personal.” Fonzo shrugged, “For me, it’s a little personal.” His finger flinched on the trigger and Kiani squeezed her eyes shut, her tears flowing. But then Fonzo’s hand began to shake and he dropped gun, falling backward to the ground, still convulsing. He seized until white froth filled his mouth while Erik mouthed to Kiani to duck. She dipped and he quickly moved his head. A bullet soared to where Kiani’s head would’ve been and Erik kneed and elbowed Terrence, taking the gun and tackling him down again. “The only reason I’m not killing you is because I know your kids and they don’t deserve that,” he whispered, “But if you ever pull this shit again.. you gone look just like him,” he said pointing the gun at Fonzo.

“Erik,” Kiani called. She looked terrified. She was still sitting in front of the dead body. He knew it was time to go. Things had already gone as bad as they could go. He’d shown his true colors and he could feel his own heart breaking. The only thing he feared was losing her in his life. She was his light and he was dimming it.

Leaving the man on the ground, he arranged the three guns in his waistband and helped Kiani to her feet, escorting her to the elevator and from the building, back into the car. He’d left the box that was full of drugs behind without a second thought.

He didn’t want to take her back to her home, but he wasn’t sure if she was okay with going back to his home. She was uncomfortably silent and it made him nervous. “I’m sorry,” he said. She looked at him, her posture relaxing, and put her hand on his knee. “It’s not your fault, Erik.”

“It is my fault,” he asserted. “I took you there and put you in that dangerous situation and though I would never let anything bad happen to you, you were afraid and that’s not okay. You saw some things you should’ve never seen. That was all my fault and I’m sorry.”

The car was silent for a moment before she spoke, her hand still on his knee. “Erik. You’re my friend and you still need me, so I’m going to help you. But after that.. I want you to take me home.”

His heart broke with those last three words and he faced his window fighting the tear that threatened to slip. He’d fucked it up, his only chance. It was his own fault. He nodded.

They ended up back at his place and Kiani led the way back into the mansion. “Hello, souls,” she called uncertainly waiting to hear or feel something. She stood still and felt a slight stirring of energy, but it took Erik standing beside her and slowly touching her hand, stroking it with his thumb to feel what she felt before, the discomfort. “Let’s find out what they want to tell you. I’ll help you to listen,” she said. Erik sighed before closing his eyes. He didn’t care to listen. He didn’t care about the souls, he just wanted them gone. “Try,” Kiana said squeezing his hand. He opened his eyes then.

“Okay.. Fine, let’s start with you. other than telling me what I need to do, what do you want,” he asked the domestic violence victim. She stepped forward. “To move on, asshole! We’ve all been stuck here waiting. Do your fucking job.”

“Ohhh you going for death number twooo,” he threatened effectively shutting her up.

“Erik, what did they want,” Kiani asked. He relayed the message in less crass terms. “How do they move on,” she asked. He shrugged. “Well an you create a realm that isn’t a deep dark pit or empty plane? One that’s pretty and full of good things? Maybe instead of sending everyone to the dark place for eternity, you could send some people, the good ones, to the good place?”

He stared at her for a moment trying to think of a way to tell her no. He’d have to create a new place in his mind and then screen each soul to determine where it should go. It sounded like more work than it was worth. He then he looked at her and imagined her playing in her field of flowers. Grassy hills, bright colors, sun, woodland animals.. he packaged it all into a beautiful world within his mind and then he opened it up to the domestic violence victim. Excitedly, she ran into it and disappeared. One down. Kiani smiled and he immediately knew that she felt it when someone entered that dream world. It was like she was linked to it. She called this new beautiful world Elysium. One by one, Erik looked at the souls and compartmentalized them. Selfish, evil betrayers and bad people he’d send to the second death. Kind victims and good hearted people went into the paradise. With Kiani’s help with the judgments the room dwindled from hundreds to approximately forty souls. Erik felt so much lighter. He was so happy and appreciative.

“Erik, it’s time,“ she said, her face serious. "I wanna go home. I miss it already. I’m not sure if I’m cut out for all of this,” she gestured all around. The death she witnessed up close was what did it, he knew it, but it would be insensitive to argue and say it wasn’t a common occurrence. He was death incarnate afterall. He had to accept that she was ready to go. Possibly forever. ”Erik, it’s not you. You’re great. It’s everything else. I just need to be home and think,“ she said grabbing both of his hands. It was true. She valued him. He was the only one in her life who didn’t treat her like a child. She craved that and she really did like him. He nodded and before good sense could stop him, he kissed her. Her lips were soft like the flowers she grew and her eyelids floated shut. He kept his eyes open not wanting to miss a moment. It was gentle yet fervent, light yet needy, short yet lasting.

Immediately, Kiani knew that what she’d experienced, she wanted more of. There was no going back now, she’d tasted the forbidden fruit and it was sweet. Was this what her mother and Ms. Smith had been hiding from her? When he pulled away, she grabbed his face planting her lips firmly back onto his. His eyes widened in shock, but he quickly wrapped his strong arms around her and lifted her, carrying her carefully back up the stairs and into his bedroom. The light still poured in. He laid her on her back and quickly found the dried flower from his father’s grave that he kept pressed into his father’s old journal.

"Touch this.”

Kiani’s touch brought it to life and he dove onto the bed kissing her neck. The more he kissed her, the brighter the rose became. A single white rose. It multiplied into two. He sucked her neck and two turned to four, eight, sixteen. He killed a few by landing on them as he crawled to lift her dress and pull down her panties. She was very confused by his actions, watching him strangely, but he knew exactly what he was doing. As he lowered his head to kiss, suck, and lick on her lower lips, he was giving her something she could never forget or go backwards from. She would never be the same again. She felt that deep within. The flowers began to cover the bed and overflow as she gasped, her moans forming the notes of his favorite song. When she came, she wore a face of confusion mixed with pleasure and concern.

“How do you feel? Did you like that,” he asked watching her emotions swirl and finally land on pure pleasure. She smiled.


	5. Resurfacing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Persephone is taken back to Zeus and Demeter to determine how things will be settled. The conclusion.

Erik’s property was large and Meron couldn’t get through his gate with her car. Nor could she easily identify a way in on foot, but she found an intercom. After a few attempts, Erik finally answered.

“Erik? I’m from the flowershop and I need to talk to Kiani, it’s of the upmost importance! I’m calling from outside your property. We have a huge problem. Kiani’s mother is on a warpath! People have died. She’s closed the flower shop and kicked us all off of the property. She’s frozen the ground so no plants can grow and now she’s causing ground-splitting earthquakes! She’s killing people! All because Kiani was abducted by you! Please tell Kiani to come. I need to speak with her.”

Kiani could hear the conversation via a speaker and it was a lot to swallow.

“Mom? She’s home?” Kiani was excited to hear that her beloved mother was home, but Meron’s words were troubling. Her mother was hurting people on purpose because she left. Her mom was upset, that was understandable, but she didn’t need to hurt people because of it.

“Kiani, we have to go now. She won’t stop until she sees you safe! Yvette went to see Franklin. Who knows what’ll happen!”

Kiani faced Erik and he nodded understanding the severity of the situation. They rushed from the house and jumped into one of Erik’s cars to meet Meron at the gate. Instantly, her eyes inspected Kiani and fell on the graphic tee and shorts. For the first time, Kiani looked her age. She looked… right. Meron was reminded of her own daughter off in college, but the thought was brief. She had to focus on getting Kiani to Franklin’s.

Kiani slid into the passenger side and Erik slid into the back while Meron tried her hardest not to shoot him any dirty looks. Kiani seemed fine. By their body language, they’d become pretty close even. How close, she was afraid to ask. If they’d done what she read thinking they’d done, Yvette would be even more furious. With a cringe, Meron took off in the direction of Franklin’s abode.

Yvette shattered a third plate against the wall in Franklin’s house and pulled another from the cabinet. “You disgusting, filthy asshole!” The plate in her hand went flying while Franklin watched from the doorway with folded arms, all too familiar with her wrath. “Twenty four years protecting her from the likes of you and you stillmanage to pop up like the zit from hell and wreak your havoc on her life! You aren’t her father,” she said smashing another dish, “No, you’re a stain.”

“Yvette calm down, I really think you’re exaggerating this. I just figured she’s not a kid anymore.” He grabbed a glass from the cabinet she was pulling from and poured himself some wine before sitting on a stool at the tall island. “It was lucky he took an interest if anything. That girl is practically an infant. How else would she get out?”

“That girl?” Yvette whipped around to stare at him in disbelief. He had the worst case of foot in mouth disease and she couldn’t figure out how she’d been so foolish to mate with him. It was like he was a completely different person when they were together. It was scary much of a chameleon he was. A strong liar. She only found out he had a wife after she got pregnant with Kiani. Apparently he had a few mistresses with child.. and he was completely unrepentant. “Not that you give a damn, but if she’s going to experiment in the real world, I’d prefer her to do it safely and with someone responsible, not a drug dealer or a womanizing pimp!”

“Yvette, this isn’t about you!”

“The hell it isn’t!” She counted his crimes on her fingers. “You lied, you manipulated, you abused my trust. You’re a pig. Now you want me to relinquish my daughter to the scum you’ve shaped in your image? Did you ask Kiani? No, because you haven’t spoken to her.”

“Yvette..”

“Not even to say a weak Happy Birthday!”

“Yvette!” He gestured toward the kitchen entrance.

“All you care about is that boy! You’d ruin your own daughter and the worst is that you don’t care!”

“Mom?”

Kiani stood in the entrance. She’d used the same trail her mom created to get pass the sand traps and into the house. Meron stood behind her looking at Yvette. Yvette’s strong and aggressive demeanor had already began to crumble and a sob escaped her. Completely ignoring Franklin, she rushed to embrace and rock Kiani in her arms, swaying like a mother does and kissing her on the forehead. She stepped back, holding Kiani by the shoulders to look her over.

“Did.. Did he make you do anything? You can tell me, it’s okay. Mama is here and I swear I won’t abandon you again. I’ll be home more with you from this point on–”

“Mom, we had fun. He didn’t do anything wrong and.. Meron said you thought he kidnapped me. I went willingly! He needed help with something only I could do and I was able to help him. He also tought me a lot about the world. Erik is a nice guy mom. He’s my friend.”

“You don’t know that, honey, you don’t know how men can lie to get what they want and I’ve tried to shield you from that.”

“He’s nothing like me, Yvette. Believe me I’ve tried to teach him my ways, but they didn’t rub off! It’s something in the juiceboxes of these new sensitive negros,” Franklin scoffed.

“Kiani, honey, I just don’t want you to experience the things I’ve experienced… He’s a criminal, sweetie..”

“I know, mom. He told me. He sold drugs, like dad sells drugs, but he’s done. We’ve talked frankly about it.” Franklin and Yvette’s eyebrows both went up. She knew more than they thought. Franklin cleared his throat while Yvette leaped forward.

“No.. No! You’re not seeing him again! This little thing? It’s over! I don’t trust him and I’m not going to wait for something to happen to you,” Yvette said grabbing Kiani’s hand to pull her toward the exit. “We’re going home and we’re going to bake and color and purge until all of this leaves your system!”

“Wait,” Erik called stepping into sight. He’d been listening all along from out of Yvette’s view, but it was either speak up now or lose Kiani forever.“

"Ms. Yvette. Please. I promise you I’ll never be anything but respectful and honest to Kiani.”

“Erik, get away from me! I will hurt you, I don’t care who or what you are.”

“Yvette,” Franklin called protectively. Erik continued.

“Come on, she’s twenty four, she’s an adult! She needs someone her own age to–”

“Erik! Get. Out. Of. My. Way.”

“If you won’t hear that, then watch this,” Erik snapped grabbing Kiani’s face. He planted his lips firmly into hers. Instantly her eyes fell shut and she returned the kiss, grabbing his face. It was a brief kiss and he had to be the one to separate, but it was more than enough to piss Yvette off and prove his point. “She’s not a little girl anymore,” Erik pressed. “You really think she’ll be happy sitting around like she was? With no dildo at that?! Nah, she need me.. and I need her.”

Yvette looked like she wanted to murder him in that moment and he could feel it, but he refused to back down. He wouldn’t bend. He wanted Kiani forever and he’d have her if it was the last thing he did. Meron was speechless. Watching them stare off was like watching two vicious predators go head to head.

“Erik, did you fuck my daughter,” Franklin asked and the crassness of the question distracted both Erik and Yvette. Meron covered Kiani’s ears. Kiani was confused.

“What? No! I swear, I only kissed her…,” Erik gestured quickly and slightly to his nether region to clue Franklin in as to what he meant by kissing. Franklin nodded in consideration turning to Yvette.

“Look.. Obviously there’s no going back from..,” he mimicked Erik’s action and Yvette rolled her eyes, disgusted. “He’s her first. He practically claimed her! Think about it, Yvette. This is the first guy she’s liked. You think she’ll just forget about him? Not likely! She’s gonna want that itch scratched! Kiani..,”

Meron uncovered Kiani’s ears and met her confused eyes before nudging her forward.

“Kiani,” Franklin said eyeing her firmly. “Did you.. knowingly engage in.. kissing with Erik?”

“Kissing?” Kiani’s mind went to the basic action that always took her to another place spiritually. His lips on hers. Since he’d done it that first time it was all she could really think about, which was strange. “Oh, um, yes!”

“Based on that smile, I figured,” he said. “You actually look just like me somehow…. Damn my genes are strong… Anyway, it’s too late for her to go back home and play innocent like some overgrown toddler. She’s already been exposed. The ship has sailed,” he said looking sternly at Yvette. “Besides, seems to me that she needs the both of you equally. Don’t make her choose.”

“I do need you both,” Kiani spoke up. “I’d like all three of you actually… if that’s okay.” That caught Franklin off guard. He tilted his head hesitantly.

Yvette shook her head, but inside she knew she had to let go. She didn’t have to like it and she wasn’t sure she’d ever get over the bitterness, but for the time that she and Kiani were together, she wouldn’t let that bitterness ruin their days as a family. Looking at Kiani’s sweet face, she shrugged, her tears returning. Kiani immediately leaped into her arms to comfort her, resting her chin on her shoulder.

“Let’s go home mom. I missed you so, so much. I want to tell you everything, all I’ve learned, but when I’m ready to go, you have to let me go. Do you promise?” She stuck her pinky put and Yvette laughed through her tears, reaching out to link her own pinky in a promise.

“Erik,” Kiani called softly. He had an idea of what she’d say and he was ready. He agreed with Franklin, she needed them all. “I’ll be ready in a week, you can come and collect me then,” she smiled. He nodded watching them take their leave first. He missed her already, but at least he knew that she’d be back. He just had to make it through a week alone. A voice reminded him that he was never alone and he was confronted with the addition of thirty more souls around him. He didn’t have to ask, he already knew the cause of death. Yvette. He nodded to them, a sign that he wasn’t ignoring them and they faded peacefully into the background. Thanks to Kiani, his communication skills had greatly improved. He owed his newfound peace to her. After paying his respects to Franklin, he took his leave too.. choosing to return home to his mansion. He made it a point add more flowers to the home. Even though they all died, he wasn’t heartbroken. He knew that when Kiani returned, she’d bring them back to life and she’d appreciate their presence. She’d do for the flowers what she did for him.

Back at home, Kiani was able to work in the store like she loved. She was given more freedoms and allowed to come and go as she pleased. Her mother even stopped bringing about the fourteen year olds for playtime. Kiani was on a completely different level from them mentally and she was finally able to articulate it. She still did all of her old activities and enjoyed sunny afternoons frolicking through lush fields of decadence, but now there was more to life. She hoped that her mom would grow to be okay with that. She really wanted to learn, explore, and expand.

When the week was up, Erik was waiting. He arrived at the shop bright and early. Kiani was in another Easter Sunday dress, but it was more bearable than the previous one she wore. Yvette was in the store too. She’d spent the entire week with Kiani. She watched Erik like a hawk. There wasn’t much, he could say to ease her mind. He’d have to let his actions over time speak for him.

Kiani grabbed her bags from the back room allowing Erik to take them and she said goodbye to Meron before hugging her mother goodbye. She bounced happily to Erik’s side ready to go, but he paused.

“You’re a great mom,” he told Yvette. “You care about her and you just wanna protect her, I know. But she’s safe with me. I’ll never put her through the things you went through with Franklin, you have my word. I love her too much. I just want a chance to prove it, and I’ll show you.”

Yvette didn’t respond. She stared through Erik as he left with Kiani. In the car, he reached for her hand. It felt good to hold it after a week.

“Where to,” she asked staring at him with wide eyes. “My place,” he replied without pause. “I got some more things to teach you about. The first is anime. I think you’ll love that. Then we’ll have a driving lesson. After that, it’s up to you. You call the shots.”

“Can we go shopping for more clothes? This dress is a little… yeah,” she laughed and he joined in loudly, completely tickled and glad that she was aware.

“Thank God,” he whispered.

The End


End file.
